thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Gone Bye (Recreation)
"Days Gone Bye" is the first episode of season 1 of LurkerJames' Recreation. It is the first episode of the series overall. Plot Rick searches for his family after emerging from a coma into a world terrorized by the walking dead. Morgan and Duane, whom he meets along the way, help teach Rick the new rules for survival. Synopsis “''Enjoying it''?” Joked Rick Grimes to his best friend Shane. “''You better be'' enjoying it because I paid for this''.”'' “''Yeah Rick, I’m enjoying it''.” Laughed Shane. “''Oh what is the thing you want to'' tell me about just now''?”'' Flashback: Rick walks around, everything is in a mess. Sounds of footsteps enter his ears, his head snaps to the back to see a little girl walking towards him. This is no ordinary little girl; there is a lot of blood on her. It looked like she just got bitten in the neck. “''Whoa, little girl, stay back''.” Rick letting her to back off. “''Don’t come'' nearer''.”'' The little girl ignores Rick’s threats and continues marching forward. “''I’m warning you'',” Rick takes out his gun from his pocket and aims at her. “''Don’t'' make me''-”'' The little girl continues walking. “''I’m sorry''.” Bang! The little girl falls to the ground dead, blood splattered to the ground. “''I’m sorry'',” Rick quickly apologizing after he seen what he has done. Present: “''Nothing''.” Rick continues enjoying his burger. “''You sure''?” Shane taunts him. “''I thought you said you wanted to tell me something? Is it a love confession''?” “''Oh fuck no! I am not gay''!” Shane burst out laughing. “''Rick! Shane! We need your help!” Their partner Leon called them through the walkie-talkie. “''Three criminals have robbed a bank and we are currently chasing them and we need assistant!” Shane put down his fries and looks at Rick. “''Let’s go!” Rick started driving. The criminals’ car accidentally crashed into a wall and Leon and the officers got out from their car and warned the criminals to not fight back. “''Put your hands in the air where we can see them!” Leon warned them. “''Or we will shoot''!” The lead criminal turns to look at his two friends. “''Get out of here''!” One criminal opened the door and started running. “''Get back here''!” Leon grabs his shotgun and started shooting at him. The criminal aims his gun at Leon and shoots at him; Leon took cover behind the car and murmured to himself. “''Where the hell are you Rick''?” Rick and Shane arrived, both of them got out from their vehicles and take out their guns. “''Help me over here''!” Leon yelled at them. He stands up and shoots at the criminal. The criminal’s falls to the ground dead after a bullet zipped into his neck shot by Leon. Without paying attention, Leon didn’t notice that one of the criminals got out from the car and aims his gun at him. Before Leon could react, the criminal pulled the trigger and Leon falls to the ground dead. “''You bastard''!” The enraged Rick aims his gun at the criminal and shoots him. The lead criminal got out from the car and shoots Rick in the side. “''Ah''!” Rick falls to the ground. Shane uses his shotgun and shoots the lead criminal in the chest, finally killing him. Rick is bleeding profusely. “''Don’t tell Lori and Carl'',” Rick begged Shane. “''Don’t tell them''.” “''I won’t''.” Shane assured him. “''Now let’s get you to the hospital''.” --- “''How’s your son''?” Paula asked Lori. “''Oh my son’s fine, yours''?” Lori replied. “''He’s doing okay''.” After ending the conversation with Paula, Lori decided to walk Carl home. “''Where’s dad''?” Carl asked Lori. “''Is he still at work''?” “''Yes dear, he is still busying doing his stuff''.” Lori picks up her phone and sees Shane has texted her. Lori reads the text before dropping her phone to the ground. Lori immediately sent Carl home before heading to the hospital where Shane is waiting outside Rick’s room. “''Oh Shane'',” Lori sees Shane. “''Where’s my husband''?” “''He’s recovering''.” Lori and Shane walks into Rick’s room. Rick a little unconscious turns to see Lori and Shane. “''Oh Shane, I thought I told you not to tell them''.” “''I’m sorry but she’s your family, your family needs to know''.” At that moment, Rick blacked out. Rick suddenly wakes up, he looks around. The place still seems the same as it always. He looks at the table to see a bunch of dead flowers. “''How long have I been in here''?” Rick wondered. “''I need to get out of here''.” He went and changed into his sheriff clothes and left the room. He looks around, everything is in a mess. “''What the hell happened''?” Rick walks around and sees a door, it says there. ‘Dead Inside, Don’t Open.’ “''Okay, I guess''.” Rick turns and continues walking. He tried to use the elevator but it’s dead so he just took the stairs. He walked out of the hospital to see everything also in a mess. “''What the hell''?” Rick’s reaction when he sees a helicopter crashed to the ground. “''Did world war 3 just started''?” He continues walking and somehow ends up in a neighborhood. There is no sign of anybody. Rick sits down and from a distance he noticed a guy walking around. “''Hey''!” Rick called out to him. “''What happened to this planet''?” The guy turns its attention to Rick; the guy is covered in blood. “''Oh…''” Rick seeing the guy. “''What happened to you''?” The guy makes a faint groan before strolling towards him like a dying person. “''You okay''?” Suddenly an arrow zipped through the guy’s head. “''Oh shit''!” Rick turns around to see a man holding a crossbow. The man lowers his crossbow after seeing Rick. Rick suddenly felt like a pain before his head, he collapsed to the ground to see a kid holding a shovel. Rick then passed out. Rick bounced out from the bed and looks around. “''You have been out for a while'',” a man from lurking in the shadows tells him. “''Lucky we saved your ass''.” “''What happened''?” Rick asked. “''Did a war started''.” “''No, people eating other people, that’s what we are dealing right here''.” Meanwhile, Glenn rushes to the door and immediately closes it; the herd tries to come in. Glenn shouted. “''Help me over here!” T-Dog and Andrea rushes to Glenn’s aid and kept trying to close the door. “''Just keep ''pushing!”'' T-Dog’s getting tired. “Don’t stop.”'' If they stop, the herd will get in. Other Cast Co-Stars * Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal 1. * Chick Bernhardt as Criminal 2. * Kelley Davis as Paula. Deaths * One Unnamed Little Girl. (Zombified) * Criminal 1. * Leon Basset. * Criminal 2. * Lead Criminal. * Many Unnamed People (Off-Screen) Trivia * First appearance of Rick Grimes. * First appearance of Morgan Jones. * First appearance of Duane Jones. * First appearance of Shane Walsh. * First appearance of Glenn Rhee. * First appearance of Lori Grimes. * First appearance of Carl Grimes. * First appearance of Theodore Douglas. * First appearance of Andrea. * First appearance of Paula. * First (And Last) appearance of Leon Basset. * First (And Last) appearance of Jasper. * First (And Last) appearance of Reed. * First (And Last) appearance of Bill. * This is the first episode of Recreation.